


Best Christmas Ever

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: Hamilton AUs [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Lafayette was delighted to be going back to France for Christmas vacation. They loved attending college in America, but they did miss their hometown. They missed their mére and their grandmére. They wanted to see them again. They wanted to give them the gifts they'd very carefully selected for them in America. But there was one hitch in the excitement, and that hitch had a name - Hercules Mulligan.





	Best Christmas Ever

Lafayette was delighted to be going back to France for Christmas vacation. They loved attending college in America, but they did miss their hometown. They missed their mére and their grandmére. They wanted to see them again. They wanted to give them the gifts they'd very carefully selected for them in America. But there was one hitch in the excitement, and that hitch had a name - Hercules Mulligan.

Hercules Mulligan. Lafayette's boyfriend, his wonderful, perfect, amazing boyfriend. Hercules was an immigrant, too, although he was applying for citizenship in America while he studied. His family lived back in Ireland, and there were quite a few of them. He had 9 siblings, if Lafayette remembered correctly, and they probably did because they remembered everything when it came to Hercules. His family was very, very poor, and Hercules could never afford to fly back home. They were in their third year and Hercules struggled to keep himself afloat in New York. His scholarships helped him, but fashion school was expensive. Living was hard. He hadn't spent Christmas with his family since he first came to America. But Lafayette had a plan.

They had contacted their mother and grandmother had arranged another plane ticket. They absolutely adored Hercules. The pair of his family members had visited a couple times and met Lafayette's boyfriend. They had already bought him presents but Lafayette had told them he wouldn't be needing a room of his own. Now all that was left to do was get Hercules on the plane with them.

"Mon Hercules!" Lafayette sang as they spun on their toes, sliding into their room. They shared an apartment with Alexander and John, who had already left for Christmas. Hercules was sprawled out on their bed, earbuds in and singing along quietly to some rap song Lafayette didn't know. Hercules didn't have too many belongs, but he had more than when he first came from Ireland. He had brought only a backpack with him from Ireland.

Hercules blinked and looked up, frowning. He removed an earbud. "What's up?" he asked. "Get your things together, mon trésor," Lafayette chirped. They reached down beside the bed the pair shared, grabbing their backpack and slinging it over their shoulder. Hercules' frown deepened. "Where're we goin'?" he asked curiously. "France!" Lafayette said happily. Hercules paused his music and sat up. "What?" he asked. "I'm not going to France. You're going to France." Lafayette beamed again, bending over and planting a kiss on Hercules' forehead. "You are coming this year," they declared. "I talked to mére and grandmére! They booked another ticket on the flight back. You ought not to be alone on Christmas once more, especially when you have family!"

Hercules blinked slowly, still looking very confused. "What the fuck?" the small, muscular man said. "Laf, what? They did what?" Lafayette bobbed their head again. "You are coming to France!" they said. "I want you to come home with me. You do not need to be alongo on the holidays." Hercules' frown stretched into a smile. He tossed his phone on the end and threw his arms around his significant other. "I love you so much," he said, his face in Lafayette's shoulder. "I love you so, so much. You're the best SO ever. So much." Lafayette giggled, squeezing Hercules tightly. "I would not spend Christmas without you, mon trésor! It would not be Christmas. I could not leave you alone."

Hercules finally broke the hug, beaming when he looked up. "When does our flight leave?" he asked. Lafayette beamed again. "In about three hours," they said. Hercules climbed off of the bed, already shoving things in a backpack - mostly clothes, but Lafayette caught sight of a wrapped box disappearing inside it. A few minutes later, Hercules tugged the zipper around and threw it on. "Let's go, babe," Hercules said, standing up on his tiptoes and kissed Lafayette on the lips. "Thank you so much," Hercules said happily. "This is an awesome Christmas present."

Lafayette kissed him on the lips back, very pleased. They couldn't wait to get Hercules to France and show him where they had grown up. Everything about this trip was going to be wonderful.

Getting there wasn't so wonderful, however. However tough Hercules looked - and he was very tough - he was not a good flier st all. He detested plane and mug preferred having his feet firmly on the ground. That was why his knuckles were white as he gripped the armrest as the plane took off. "I do not like this," he said. "I do not like this at all. I very much do not like this." Lafayette, and experienced flier, giggled again and kissed him on the lips. "It'll be alright, mon trésor," they promised. "You have me, no? You have me, so it'll be alright." Hercules' tense expression softened and he even released the arm rest to take one of Lafayette's hands. God, he really did have the best significant other ever.

"Promise?" Hercules asked, arching an eyebrow at Lafayette. "You promise it'll be alright?"

Lafayette held up their pinkie finger as they spoke. "Pinkie promise."

Hercules smiled again, linking their fingers together.

After the trip, Hercules spoke honestly when he said it was the best Christmas he ever had. He then proceeded to declare that about every single Christmas after that. And to him, they all were. He never spent a single Christmas alone, most of them in France with Lafayette, so they were all the best Christmas ever.


End file.
